


Arranged

by gothgirlmahi



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fingerfucking, Loss of Virginity, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:41:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25174042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothgirlmahi/pseuds/gothgirlmahi
Summary: You knew your parents had arranged a marriage for you, but you didn’t know your husband would be so pleasant.
Relationships: Thor (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 153





	Arranged

The entirety of your interactions with him had been minimal. Demure glances across the room at dinner the night before your wedding. At a formal and proper greeting of your family. The first time you saw him up close was at the altar. The first thing you noticed was the look of curiosity in his eyes as he took in your appearance. You were covered quite literally up to your eyes, as was the wedding tradition where you came from. Thor had no idea what you looked like aside from a vague outline of your body in your clothes.

But you knew what he looked like. Gods, you knew what he looked like. Soft light hair gently brushing broad shoulders. Long eyelashes fluttering against his cheeks as he blinked. His eyes caught yours and you were startled in embarrassment before looking back to the ground. A deep rumble in his chest had you closing in on yourself. Was he laughing at you? Or just at your behavior?

On the whole he seemed like a jovial man. Kind even. That was all you could hope for in a husband. In time you hoped you would grow to like him, or at the very least tolerate him well enough to have his children, much like your own parents. When the vows were said, you tried not to flinch as his hands caressed your face. He gently pulled your veil from around you, letting it fall to your back. When your face was revealed, he smiled before pressing a chaste kiss to your lips. Even the brief contact filled you with warmth.

The guests in attendance cheered and hollered, startling you even further. Were Asgardians always this loud? Brief eye contact with your parents showed their disapproving gaze on you. Your father’s mouth was pressed into a hard line while your mother gestured for you to smile. You complied immediately and their expressions grew less severe.

Thor quite literally swept you off your feet, drawing a little gasp from you. His arms held you securely under your legs and at your back as he cradled you. Your arms instinctively went around his neck for support as he marched out of the room. The crowd followed to a large hall where your reception was prepared. Servants bustled about as more guests trickled in, serving ale and wine in unimaginable quantities. Thor took you to a slightly elevated table at the head of the room and deposited you in the chair next to his own.

The plate in front of you was immediately filled with food and your glass with wine. Thor’s own plate was filled while his mug was nearly overflown with ale. He took a long sip while you made no move to touch your plate. You were too nervous to eat, instead counting the stringed instruments an interesting assortment of bards were carrying in. Your stupor was broken as Thor called your name.

“You like music?” he asked. His tone was light and sweet like the drip of golden honey.

“Yes, my lord. I play several instruments.”

“Oh? They did tell me you could sing the most beautiful melodies.”

“I was no good at weaving so I had to learn to do something well.”

“No good at weaving? Well that makes two of us.”

You surprised yourself, letting out a laugh at his commentary. Your smile was short lived as you saw your parents approaching the table. They greeted Thor first in respect and then turned to you.

“You look fine,” your mother commented, “you’ve made a well enough bride.”

“Not without the help of countless maids and a dress more expensive than she is,” your father cut in, before looking at your plate. “Do remember to eat up. Make use of those childbearing hips.”

“Yes, father.” You nodded and kept your head down.

They shot you one last glance before giving a farewell to Thor and walking off. You started to pick at your plate, almost angrily spearing a vegetable on your fork.

“Do they always speak to you in that manner?” Thor asked, his voice low and humming with another emotion you couldn't quite identify. You nodded.

“They are my parents,” you justified. Thor let out a huff of breath.

“And you are my wife and soon to be queen of Asgard. If they speak to you like that again, feel no need to hold your tongue, especially not in my presence.”

The thought of speaking back to your parents was abhorrent to you. Something you had never considered. But you nodded anyway.

“Yes, my lord.”

“You can call me Thor. In fact I have to insist.”

“Yes, Thor.”

The rest of the reception was enjoyable. Your parents refrained from making another appearance. The music was upbeat and happy. And Thor was _so nice_.

Even with your mind slightly hazy from the wine, you found yourself drawn to him. He asked questions about you and about things you liked. In turn you asked him about himself and he gave you unbelievable stories from other realms along with nice anecdotes from his childhood. Something about him was bright and jovial. You would envy the energy he gave off if you weren’t there to receive it.

As the night came closer to its end, guests began to steadily trickle out. One of your ladies came to collect you and get you ready for the night. Thor let you go with a kiss to your brow and a promise that he would see you soon. You were pulled quickly to your chambers where a group of women awaited you.

The women undressed you and pulled you into a hot bath. They spent the time scrubbing your skin raw and rubbing oils onto you. Your hair was thoroughly washed and scented with sweet perfumes. As one of them dried your hair, the others began dressing you. An ornate nightgown, silk in texture with the neckline so scandalously low you sought to cover yourself even in the presence of women who had just seen you naked. It was all so new and moving so fast, your mind couldn’t keep up.

By the time they were done, every inch of you was soft, supple, and floral smelling. Ready to be bedded for the first time. Your nervousness about losing your maidenhood had been persistent for weeks. You had heard plenty of tales of how bad it could be. Your husband would take you as he pleased and you’d have to work through the pain. It was just the way things were done.

The women brought you to another room. When you asked where you were, they said these were Thor’s chambers and he was inside waiting for you. Sensing your hesitation, one of the ladies gave you a gentle pat on the arm and a smile. It didn’t do much to soothe you but you carried on through the door which they shut firmly behind you.

You made your way into the bedroom and your breath caught in your chest as you spotted him. He was on the bed, barely dressed. His top half was bare and his lower half was covered with a light pair of trousers. At the sight of you, he hopped off of the bed and strode toward you wearing a lazy smile.

The sight of him was magnificent. Everything about him seemed so large and capable. The ideal specimen of a man. He stopped halfway on the path to you and held out his hand. Your eyes were drawn to the shapely muscles on his extended arm.

“Come here, sweet girl,” he beckoned you over. You flitted over in a daze to dutifully take his hand. His other hand held your face below your chin.

“Are you ready to consummate our marriage?”

You saw his eyes dip briefly to your cleavage and you stared at the floor.

“Yes, my lord. My body is yours.”

“I’ve told you to call me by my name, dove. I can feel your hands shake. I understand you’ve had a long day. If you are nervous, you can lay in my bed tonight and we can consummate tomorrow.”

You were shocked at the offer. Although kind, it was unnecessary. Now was as good a time as any.

“No. I’m sorry. I’m just—I would like to do this tonight.

His eyes fell to your breasts again.

“Can I undress you?” he asked. You nodded, shaking a bit. Thor pressed a kiss to your hand and continued to kiss up your arm and to your shoulder. He stopped to press another kiss below your ear before reaching down to the hem of your gown.

The whole time you stood stock still, trying not to shake in your nervousness. Thor pulled your gown off quickly, leaving you naked and exposed in front of him. He took a look at your body and let out a contented little sigh.

“You are beautiful.” To your surprise, he picked you up and carried you to the bed with long strides. When he set you down, you immediately laid back and spread your legs like your mother told you to. You weren’t entirely sure what would come next, but you knew what your role in it would be.

You were here to give heirs to your king, forge an alliance between kingdoms and create a legacy your parents would be proud of. There were girls far less lucky than you in much worse circumstances so you tried to calm yourself with the thought that things could absolutely be much worse. Besides, you were meant to be queen. A queen couldn’t be shaking with fear every time her husband tried to bed her.

Thor ran his hands gently up your thighs.

“I know you’re nervous. You have my word I will not hurt you.”

You blinked and stalled when thinking of something to say in reply. Instead your eyes were drawn to how he was laid between your legs, still with his trousers on.

“Aren’t you going to get undressed?” you questioned with a tilt of your head. He smiled and pulled your legs over his shoulders.

“Soon.”

He ducked his head down and licked you. Your eyes shot open in alarm. All you could do was lay back, mortified. You had heard of things like this but to have it done to you was something different. He continued pressing soft licks to your clit before eventually using the broader area of his tongue to swipe over you. Your thighs almost clamped around his head but he held them open with strong arms.

Your embarrassment began to melt away slowly. A warm feeling of arousal pooled in your belly. Moans and gasps left your mouth at the feelings he stirred in you. You moved your hips against his face and he let you grind against his tongue. 

A stacking pressure accumulated in your lower abdomen. A tense string inside you about to break. The unknown feeling filled you once more with nervousness. Your thighs trembled around his head and you tried to push away from him. Thor pulled you even closer than before and latched onto you, sucking hard. 

The mounting fear in you subsided and devolved into screaming pleasure. Your body was wracked with the sweetest tremors while he pushed you through the sensation. You laid limp and panting before him when he was done. The noises he managed to get out of you had you hiding your face in your hands. 

You knew you shouldn’t feel embarrassment at being exposed and vulnerable with your husband but you couldn’t help it. Everyone had told you the whole affair would hurt and your best strategy would be to lay still while he used you. Your mother said everything would hurt and there would be blood, but you were wet and it _certainly_ wasn’t from blood. This was something so different. Something you weren’t prepared for. Thor was making you feel _very_ good. 

Your arousal dripped onto the sheets and Thor’s face was covered in it as he looked up at you. His lips curved into a smile as he took in your debauched figure.

“Do you want me to do it again?”

And you were lost, trapped in a manic lust for him, begging him to touch you again. Begging for his mouth on you. Thor looked intrigued by your begging and a lewd smiled graced his face. Voracious want was present in his eyes while he lowered his mouth back to your most sensitive parts.

Your back arched in pleasure from the sudden sensation, still barely off of the high from your previous orgasm. Thor held your thighs steady, pressing a heavy tongue into you and biting your lower lips gently. His mouth covered your clit, breathing softly before latching on again. In efforts not to scream, you covered your mouth with your hand. Thor looked up at you from his position between your thighs and moved to pull your hand away.

The pulsing heat between your legs was too much to bear. The noises he pulled from you were loud and undignified but you couldn’t find it in yourself to care. All you wanted was him touching you. He pressed a finger at your entrance and slowly pushed in, letting you adjust to the feeling.

It was amazing.

You spent time hovering just on the edge of another orgasm, deliriously begging him for more more more. He pushed another thick finger in you and you cried out in ecstasy. With his mouth on you and his fingers quickly going in and out of you, you could hear how wet you were. Finally he pushed a third finger inside of you. There was a burning sensation as he scissored his fingers inside you, but it was soon replaced with much better feelings.

The tension inside of you broke again, leaving you writhing and screaming in pleasure. They could probably hear you halfway across the palace but you didn’t care. Thor took his time before he let up. Making sure to draw out every bit of pleasure he could from you. By the time he pulled away, you were hardly able to move your legs.

Thor stood up from the bed and your eyes followed.

He began to undo his pants and you watched as he undressed. You bit your lip as he was revealed to you. His member was thick and curved, leaving you desperate to see what else he could do. Thor climbed over you, slotting himself between your legs and putting his lips to yours. The air was hot and sensual as he pressed his tongue to your lips and you granted him entry. Your mouths molded together in an intimate kiss.

Your lips fell open in a gasp as Thor pushed into you. Although he had given you a taste with his fingers, there was still just _so much_ of him. The two of you moaned in unison as he bottomed out inside you and held himself there.

“P-Please move,” you begged him. He looked down to see your eyes black with lust, mirroring his own. With a groan he pulled back and slammed into you again. Then again. And again.

Your thoughts were hardly coherent. All you could think about was him and how he was making you feel. He thrust into you, hitting spots you didn’t even know you had. Pushing you further into madness as you kept trying to get closer to him.

Without a thought, you wrapped your legs around his waist, grinding your hips against him. He followed your lead, slamming into you at just the angle you needed. You didn’t know where to put your hands, alternating between squeezing the sheets between your fingers and taking your nails down his back.

The bed shook with the force of his thrusts. His hand reached out to latch onto the headboard and he went at you even harder. Your back arched off the bed and you pled with him for _more, more, more_. Every time he pushed inside you, his skin brushed against your clit perfectly.

Thor pressed kisses along your neck, moaning his own pleasure into your skin. His body was hot against yours while he groaned your name in a way that made your legs shake.

His touch pushed you into delirium, a frenzied euphoria you’d never encountered before. Absolutely filled with him and you body had a sense of completion. Like this was how you were meant to be. In raptures of paradise while he claimed you. You’d surrender to him forever if it always felt this good.

Your orgasm made your whole body jolt, your back arching your chest closer to him and your hips pushing against him in desperation. His name left your mouth in light gasps which turned to screams when he didn’t let up, chasing his own orgasm. When he came, he pushed himself as far as he could inside you, staying there while his seed filled you. Your legs twitched from aftershocks of pleasure at the feeling of him dripping out of you.

Thor pulled out of you, which left you feeling strangely empty. You recovered when he pulled you to lay on his chest and held you in his arms, engulfing you in his warmth.

Out of all the things you expected for tonight, this was not it. But if this is what your married life would look like, you were sure you’d be alright. 


End file.
